Twilight Encounters
by Midnight-Mistress4-U
Summary: This is something that I started as a roll play and it esclated into a babbling of ideas..lol. This book is not related to the Twilight series. I have never written a book, but I've been inspired by all the wonderful writing here. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks goes out to my good friend Debby, whom has kept my mind very busy so i wouldn't go insane to terribly much :P**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day. A gentle wind was blowing from the north, the smell of magnolias and other flowers in bloom were carried across the air.

Prince Juan De Leon was out on his balcony taking in the entire spring splendor, his long raven black hair was pulled back in a pony tail while the wind gently tugged at the pieces that fell just over his sparkling blue eyes.

Juan looked out over his soon to be kingdom and smiled to himself at what the night held for him.

So caught up in his thoughts he had not realized that his mother had come up beside him. A small gasp escaped his lips as she placed her hand upon his, bringing him back to the present.

"Forgive me my son, I did not mean to startle you so." The queen looked out over the beautiful country then focused her attention back to her son. "I have merely come to let you know that the time is growing late, and we must finish our preparations for this evening, it isn't every day that one has an array of women to choose from for his bride."

Juan took his mothers hand in his and raised it up to his lips and gently placed a kiss upon it.

"I know mother, but one must stop to appreciate the little things in life, that is what makes life so special. and as for looking upon many women to choose a bride…. Well there is only one that I have my heart

and mind on, and until she is mine all of this" Juan spreads his hands across the country side, "won't mean a thing to me."

Juan's mother smiled and caressed her son's hand, "well just make sure you don't loose track of time, the hour is near at hand and you must prepare yourself."

With that said she took her leave taking just a moment to glance back at her son and shake her head.

Juan took in a deep breath of air and took one more look at all the beauty that nature had bestowed upon the plains then made his way inside to prepare for the ball.

Just as he had finished dressing a knock came to his bed chamber door. It wasn't just a courtesy knock but one of mischief, one that only he and one other knew.

"Enter of your own accord Lord Byron"

Juan's voice carried across the large room and from the other side of the door a sound of a small snort.

"What ever happened to the password Juan?" Byron entered the prince's bed chamber and sulked as he slid into the sitting chair just beyond the door.

Juan chuckled to himself as he finished getting ready for the party.

Lord Byron had grown up very close with the prince. the two were almost inseparable, even when they were very young Juan's parents would tease that they would have to fetch the surgeon to split them up.

"Tonight is not the night for childish games Byron. Tonight I have to make myself presentable for the ladies. After all I will have to choose one tonight."

Byron scoffed, "That is true, after all you are a man now, and such an old tart at that!"

Juan threw a bed pillow at Byron which in return got thrown back at him.

"I'm only 21 years old and that is not old by far! Besides, you are 20 so what does that say about you?"

By this time Byron had grabbed hold of a towel that was on the dressing table and was twisting it up like a whip, slowly making his way toward Juan with a sadistic grin upon his face.

Juan's eyes grew wide"You would not dare!"

Byron lunged toward Juan and popped the towel on his leg. "Seems I would and have done so!"

Juan let loose a string of profanities and rubbed his leg where the towel had hit him.

"And to answer your question of earlier, well it makes me younger than you my dear friend!"

* * *

Regiene was sitting under her favorite willow tree, her nose stuck in one of her favorite novels. A small fleece blanket wrapped around her shoulders as the cool spring breeze played in the branches of the giant tree.

Sarah was calling after her mistress from the veranda and while she knew that she had to help her mistress get ready for the ball she worried how she was going to tear her away from her book. Sarah knew how Regiene hated to be interrupted while she was taking her quiet time, Sarah sighed as she made her way over to the place that her mistress prized most of all the places of the grand palace.

"If she keeps this up, she will never get married. What man out there would want a self sufficient woman? And one that is hard to control?"

Sarah muttered this under her breath as she finally made it to the willow tree.

"Mistress, did you not hear me calling after you? Are you that enthralled in your novel?" a slight tone of annoyance was in her voice, but she knew that away from the other servants she could speak freely. Mainly because Regiene did not think of her as her servant, but as a true friend. One that did not do things for her because it was demanded, but because Regiene and Sarah were almost like sisters, and if she could have her way then it would be so.

Regiene could tell Sarah anything that troubled her mind and didn't have to worry about what consequence it held.

Regiene slowly looked up from her book, blinking her eyes so that all the words that were on the page would clear from her mind.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I was just so caught up in the book, and you know how I get when I read."

Sarah rolled her eyes "aye, I know. And I also know that you're going to make your whole family late for the gala!"

It was Regiene who rolled her eyes and sighed this time. "Why must I go to the gala? Will there not be enough women there for whom the prince could choose?"

Regiene hesitantly got up from her cozy spot and stretched. Her dark auburn hair was loosely piled upon her head that when she stretched, the wind took hold of it and the long waves fell to the ground. It almost looked as if the red carpet had been rolled out for a gala event.

The two women made their way to the castle and Sarah looked upon her mistress and prayed that one day she would get out of her stubborn independent ways.

The sun had reflected in Regiene's eyes, making them look like dark green emeralds, Sarah just shook her head and said a silent prayer that tonight would go well.

Regiene protested the whole time she was getting dressed, "I'm only 18 Sarah, life has not even begun for me yet, and here I am, being forced to gussy up in a costume and parade myself in front of a man that I hardly know! How is this fair? What have I done to deserve this?"

Sarah shook her head, "Mistress, you were born into privilege and with that comes certain obligations, and this just happens to be one of them. Besides I have heard from the many gossips from the other servants that this Juan fellow is a very good looking man."

This peaked Regiene's interest just a bit, Sarah took quick note and didn't hesitate to further the flame just a bit.

"I'm told he is a very tall and muscular man, deep blue eyes and a smile that would melt the coldest heart, and arms that are strong enough to carry the worries of his responsibilities and yet gentle enough for a loving embrace."

Regiene blushed a bit then started giggling in a nervous manner.

"And what if he doesn't notice me? I mean I'm only one of a hundred, even a thousand that will be there tonight."

Sarah's grin went from ear to ear then.

"Well that is where I step in. I will make sure you get noticed, whether you want it or not!"

The two women began to laugh, and as they carried on Regiene's mother came into the room to check on the progress.

"It is so nice to hear laughter; one never gets tired of hearing it. And what a fitting occasion it is!"

Regiene's mother stood by the door entrance, rubbing her very swollen tummy. Sarah quickly helped the queen settle into a chair, as she helped her sit the child inside kicked hard.

Sarah gasped "Oh! What an active little one this will be."

The queen nodded. "By far this one is the most active, it must surly be a boy. None of my other children ever carried on so!"

Regiene knelt by her mother and placed her hand upon her stomach to feel the movement. "That is because we were all girls; we knew how to be delicate even in the womb."

All the women laughed at that.

"Your father would be too pleased if it was a boy, but I know he would love this one just as he loves each and everyone of you. Besides, after having five girls already, this had better be a boy."

again they all laughed, this time Regiene's father was standing at the door.

"Aye, I have a good feeling about this one. Very strong he is, just like his old man!"

Regiene's mother chuckled, "That is what you said when I was carrying Regiene, and it turned out that she was a girl."

Regiene's father stopped for a moment tilted his head as a smile crossed his face.

" This is true, but she is head strong and strong willed, in this she takes after her father and I couldn't be happier."

"Nice save husband. Now we must all set aside this talk and finish getting ready for the night's activities."

On the carriage ride over to the ball Regiene's parents instructed the princess on the proper way to carry herself, with whom to talk with and for how long each conversation should last so that she could work

the entire room.

Regiene would nod now and then, pretending to take in all of what her parents had told her, but her mind was far away thinking of other things that she could be doing and trying to get hitched was not one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The castle was buzzing with servants preparing for the evenings big event. Fresh baked breads of different spices and flavors were being pulled from the hearth, bottles of vintage wine were being brought in by the cases, flowers and decorations were going up in the grand ball room while the pastries were being placed on a long table in the corner of the room. The musicians were setting up their instruments and tuning them up as the servants worked in frenzy, making it look like a dance in its own right.

Juan made his way down the spiral stair case that led to the kitchen, where he sampled some of the fruit and cheese that were being placed on the platters. He whistled along with one of the tunes that the band was rehearsing and scooped up one of the female servants and twirled her around a bit, a few of the older women giggled and the guys cheered on.

Byron tried to take Juan's lead, but got brushed off just as quickly as he tried to grab hold of one of the younger girls.

Juan laughed and let the girl get back to work. Byron's ego was damaged a bit, but was soon lifted as one of the male servants passed him a glass of ale and patted him on the back. "Better luck next time lad."

Byron scoffed as he downed the ale and left the servants to their task.

Juan and Byron made their way out to the court yard and took a stroll about the grounds. Dusk was growing into night, the stars were slowly beginning to come to life one by one. A soft gentle breeze was blowing hinting to a night time shower that was due to come at any time.

"Tell me Juan, with all the beauties that will be on display tonight, is there one that you might have thought about or even considered as your wife? Or will you simply just pick and choose? I don't know if I could hold up under such pressure. What ever happened to the good ole days where one could just find someone, court them then get married?"

Juan chuckled a little as he grasped his friends shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, there is one that I would consider as my wife. Are you familiar with Regiene DaeRegion?"

Byron's jaw had dropped, had he heard right? Had his friend lost complete control of his senses?

"My friend, have you gone mad? Do you know what kind of woman she is? Do not mistake me, she is incredibly beautiful, but she has a mind of her own. She does not take instructions from any man! She is to strong willed, you would never be able to humble her."

Juan tilted his head a bit, a huge grin spreading across his strong square jaw. "That is what attracts me the most! Can you imagine how nice it would be to have someone that isn't under your control? Some one that will put up an argument now and again? Yes, she is wild in spirit and that is something I would never want to take away."

Byron patted his friend on his back and shook his head, "Then I shall go and fetch the doctor immediately so they can size you up for your padded room. And if all goes well, then I shall come and visit you from time to time to tell you that I have warned you against this."

Juan promptly punched his friend in the arm and the two started laughing. "Well if it comes to a padded room then I shall make the request that you be put in there with me, then I could have some one to torment while I am locked away."

The two men continued to banter back and forth at one another as they made their way inside to greet the already arriving guests.

The wind began to pick up its pace, the smell of the impending rain was growing stronger as the clouds began to gather in the night sky. The stars with their twinkling lights slowly faded behind the clouds, but the night sky held on to a strange light that seemed to hover just above the tree line, slowly making its way toward the castle.

Regiene's carriage was the last to arrive at the castle, the footmen made haste to the carriage to help the people out and usher them inside.

Regiene was the first to exit the carriage, the wing of her costume had gotten caught on the carriage door as she made her exit causing her to fall onto one of the footmen. The blood began to rush into her cheeks as her blush spread across her sparkle painted face.

"I am deeply sorry sir, I must have tripped."

The footman made excuse after excuse saying that it was his fault and for her not to fret over something so trivial.

"You are to kind sir, thank you." Regiene's mother was the next to come out. it took both footmen to help her out for they did not want her to have a mishap and fall, especially in her delicate condition.

Before they could offer a hand to the king, he had made his way out with a bounce in his step. Regiene couldn't help but giggle at her father, the way he acted was like he was a young strapping lad, ready to take on the world.

The music that was playing inside could be heard outside and the king scooped his wife in his arms and twirled her about then snuggled close in to her neck and gently placed a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Behave yourself my king, after all this is how we got into this situation." She began to rub her swollen belly and everyone began to laugh, including the hired help.

"Forgive me wife, but how can one hold back when he has two of the world's most beautiful gems at his side and a song in his heart?"

Regiene began to blush again, her father always made her blush when he praised her so highly, but it made her feel good that she was so loved and cherished.

They made their way into the palace and through the great hall, taking note of the exquisite art and tapestries that hung from the walls. They made their way to the grand ball room where they were announced and soon the preliminary introductions began.

The room was buzzing with talk and laughter as the music played and people danced. Regiene was polite and courteous with all her conversations. She had followed her parent's instructions to perfection, But she longed to be out and away from the crowd, and she was hoping to escape before the prince had a chance to speak with her and take notice.

But alas no. for as soon as she was announced he had indeed taken notice. He had noticed the way all the guys had rushed over to her side trying to introduce themselves, he also noticed how her eyes glistened in the candle light. the sparkle makeup made her look more like an angel, and the wings made her look even more heavenly.

Juan had not taken his eyes off of her since she entered the room. Byron had to jab him in his side to take his attention away and with a cross look upon his face he glared at Byron.

"What the hell was that for?"

Byron cleared his throat a bit as he glanced to the woman that had been sharing a conversation with the prince until Regiene stepped into the room. A small blush rose up in Juan's cheeks as he apologized to his guest. The woman excused herself and took her leave.

"Way to go my love struck friend, I would have to say that you will defiantly not be invited to her castle any time soon."

Juan shook his head and when he looked up he caught a glimpse of a sparkled wing escaping out the side door leading to the garden. Juan had tried to follow her but was stopped by many of the guests wanting a moment of his time.

Regiene was finally glad to be out and away from the large crowd of guests. She preferred to be by herself, it helped her clear her head and if she was lucky then she escaped unnoticed.

Regiene took a walk about the garden and enjoyed her moment of freedom.

She found a nice bench that wrapped around a magnolia tree and took a seat. She watched the clouds race across the sky as the wind played in the branches of the trees, making them sway as if two people were dancing.

So caught up in her mind that she had not heard the approaching prince until he sat down beside her giving her a frightful start.

"One so beautiful should not be out without a gentle man on her arm."

Regiene screamed and almost slapped the man.

"Excuse me, do I know you sir? Has my father sent you out here to spy on me and make me come back inside to bear yet more small talk? Well I tell you now, I shall not go back in, I will bide my time out here until I see fit to return!"

Juan was a little taken aback. Did she not know with whom she spoke to? Of course she didn't, they were not formally introduced yet. With that thought in his mind he began to laugh, for what his friend Byron had told him was was truly a wild spirit and he had only gotten a small sample.

Regiene was aghast that this man was sitting here laughing at her, did he not have any respect for who she was? Evidently not, she was in her right mind to slap him across his face for such insolence, but her manners forbid her to do so.

"I am truly sorry my lady, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Juan De Leon."

Regiene went weak all over, her head reeling as she realized how harsh she had been with the one person that could have her thrown in a dungeon for her disrespect.

Regiene's head spun faster and she fell slightly against Juan's shoulder.

Juan quickly wrapped his arms around her to help steady her. Regiene's skin felt like silk, the sweet smell of her perfume filled his senses. He slowly traced his hands down her arms and at once noticed that her skin was very cool. He immediately removed his jacket and wrapped it around her for warmth.

A little concerned that she might faint, he excused himself to fetch a glass of punch.

Regiene took in the smell of his jacket and was thankful that he was this kind to her, especially with the way she just spoke with him. (How could you be this stupid, your tongue will surely get you into trouble) was what she muttered to herself as she slowly came to her senses.

Juan had quickly returned with punch and some cheese for her to nourish herself with.

"Please forgive me my lord. I…..I thought that you were one of my fathers people. I meant no disrespect."

"None taken my lady, it was I that should apologize for giving you such a fright. Truth be told, I wasn't sure just how to approach you to start up a conversation."

Regiene began to giggle nervously as she took a sip of punch. As soon as she had finished the refreshments that Juan had brought they began to talk.

Juan's father had spied his son with Regiene and smiled, he had hoped that the two would meet and he thought it best not to disturb them.

Unbeknown-st to the many on lookers, Juan's father was not the only one watching the two budding lovers.

The night wore on and Juan and Regiene talked on. They made their way around the garden several times over. They spoke of all the things that they would like to change if they ruled their kingdoms, down to what they would do in their spare time.

Soon the impending rain that had been threatening began to let loose some of the drops that wouldn't hold back any longer.

Regiene spread out her arms and twirled around as the rain began to fall. Juan could hold back no longer and took Regiene in his arms and gently kissed her lips.

Regiene froze, but as the kiss continued she fell into his embrace and welcomed the advance.

Juan slowly pulled away and immediately begged Regiene for her forgiveness.

Regiene looked up at Juan and began to laugh, Juan suddenly became embarrassed. Was she mocking him?

"I'm sorry, but it seems as though some of my makeup has gotten all over you. I think it best that we get back to the party before our parents send out a search party. And it wouldn't hurt if you went in and washed up a bit."

Juan was glad that she made light of the situation instead of knocking him off his feet.

"Your wish is my command." Juan took her hand and gently placed a kiss upon it and they made their way back to the party.

The guests finally made their way to their carriages as the nights festivities came to a close and thanked their hosts for a wonderful evening.

Regiene had left the party a bit early due to her mother feeling a bit uncomfortable with her condition.

Juan stood by the garden and watched all the people leave. Byron came up to his friend and goosed his arm.

"And where did you run off to for so long? Did some young filly lure you away?"

Juan chuckled at his friend's choice of words. "More like a filly with wings."

Byron could barley believe what he was hearing! Had his friend tamed this wild woman from the neighboring kingdom?

"Oh man, are you saying what I think your saying? Did you actually tame that wild lass? You must tell me everything!"

Juan began to tell him everything that had taken place between him and Regiene, including the kiss that was shared between them.

Byron was awe struck. Not only did his friend carry on a lengthy conversation with her, but he actually got to kiss her!

"Well I guess that would explain the glitter all over your face. And here I thought you had caught one of those wood fairies and kissed her backside."

Juan shook his head, but he was still caught up in the sensation of his first encounter with Regiene that he paid no mind to his friend that stood there mocking him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Regiene was on cloud nine all morning, all she could do was think about the ball and her first kiss with the prince.

Regiene was sitting by her bed room window, a soft breeze played with her hair that hung to the floor. Her servant Sarah was urging her to get dressed but regiene was oblivious to her ranting and focused her attention on her encounter with Juan. Regiene saw his coat on the dressing table and she got up and walked over to pick it up. She held it to her nose; she could still smell the cologne that lightly scented the garment. She inhaled and smiled, flashes of Juan wrapping it around her shoulders flooded her memory.

Regiene's mother was standing in the door way and chuckled. Regiene dropped the coat, "Mother! W…. what are you doing here?"

The queen raised her eyebrows in shock. "Does one need an appointment to see ones child?" she rubbed her belly as the child inside kicked and pushed its way around. "If memory serves me right, I have free reign of this castle." she continued.

Regiene retrieved the coat from the floor, "I'm sorry, it's just that you startled me that's all. I meant no disrespect, really." The queen waved her hand from side to side, "I know my dear, but I have news! Your gentleman has come calling."

A look of shock crossed Regiene's face and her mother could only chuckle. "He is down stairs as we speak; your father is entertaining him while I came to tell you."

Regiene ran to her wardrobe and started throwing dresses all about the room. "How long has he been here? I'm not even dressed! What am I supposed to do??"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh herself, "the mistress has been in la la land all day long, moving as slow as a snail, but now she has a fire lit under her feet! Isn't love grand?"

Both Sarah and the Queen laughed again and Regiene paused for a moment from her dress tossing, a look of defeat upon her face. "What does one wear for an occasion such as this?" Regiene went back to her frantic dress tossing. "One would hope clothes." Sarah said in between laughter.

"Ha hah, very funny Sarah. Could you find time between your laughter to help me? Please??"

Regiene turned to her mother, "Would you please stall him for me? I haven't much time to get ready and I can't expect him to wait for me forever!" The queen waddled over to her daughter's dresser and picked out a simple but elegant strapless dress and handed it to Regiene. "I will do my best, but do try and hurry, you know how your father can get when he starts talking, especially about you."

The queen winked at her daughter and kissed her forehead then made her way to the door. She stopped just shy of the door when she turned around, " It warms our hearts that you have chosen so wisely, Juan is a perfect match for you and we could not have chosen any better for you."

tears welled up in Regiene's eyes, she had hoped her parents had approved with her choice. She also knew how much it meant to her father.

Sarah helped the princess dress as quickly as possible, the dressing was never the problem, it was all that hair! It would have taken to long to braid and it wasn't working trying to sweep it up on top of her head either. Finally Regiene decided to let it just drag the floor, she giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, mother will not allow it to be cut." Sarah just shook her head and rushed Regiene out the door.

Regiene was almost to the stairs when Sarah stopped her, "The gentleman's coat miss." she held it out to the princess, when Regiene reached for it her hands were trembling.

Sarah shook her head, "now miss, you must calm yourself. You know you have his heart, else why the kiss? And he is downstairs is he not?"

Regiene blushed, "I know, but it was the kiss that makes me tremble so."

Sarah had a look of bewilderment on her face, "you did not approve of the kiss?" then suddenly her eyes went wide," Was it forced?"

Regiene held her hand to Sarah's mouth, "heaven's no! nothing like that!!" a fast blush swept across Regiene's face as she whispered next to Sarah's ear," but I don't want the kisses to stop! Does that make me bad Sarah? Will he think me to easy a catch?"

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, "No miss, not bad. It is human to desire someone. And lord knows you are not easy!" Sarah began to chuckle and the heat slowly faded from Regiene's face. "You are a woman in love and nothing more. Now go, do not keep the young lad waiting." Regiene smiled and hugged Sarah, her body still trembling with the anticipation of seeing Juan again.

Regiene quickly made her way to the study, She skidded to a halt just before reaching the doors of the study almost knocking down an Italian vase filled with flowers. She looked at the two servants across the hall, their faces pale white as they waited for the impending crash. Regiene's face was warming again as she mouthed the words (I'm sorry) to the servants. She composed herself as the footmen announced her arrival. Everyone in the room stood up, except the queen who was growing more and more uncomfortable as the child inside made ready for its arrival.

Regiene's hair trailed the floor, the soft curls and waves gave the impression of a waterfall trailing down her back. Juan was at a loss for words, Regiene was stunning.

The king made his way to his wife and helped her out of her chair. "Let us leave the children to themselves." he then looked upon the couple, "Juan, you are welcome to join us for dinner if you do not have any pressing engagements to attend."

Juan had a smile from ear to ear. He did not want to take his eyes off of Regiene but turned his gaze for a moment and bowed, "Thank you your majesty, I accept your invitation." with the formalities out of the way the king and queen took their leave.

Regiene was trembling from head to toe, she wanted to rush into Juan's arms and start kissing him, but she wasn't quite sure exactly how he felt. After all, he had been drinking at the party and the kiss could have been just that, a kiss.

(Get a grip on yourself, it was just a kiss, get over it!) Regiene thought to herself. She took a deep breath and composed herself yet again. Regiene looked down and noticed she had torn a button from the coat she had been holding.

"Here is you jacket my lord, but I am afraid that a button has come loose, I could mend it for you if you like."

Juan crossed the room and took Regiene's hand and kissed it gently. "Do not worry yourself with it; I can have it taken care of at the tailor in my village. Besides it is the excuse I used to come and see you. I didn't want to be here with out any business to attend to, and I don't think it would have looked proper if i had just showed up. We haven't been courting so I couldn't have used that excuse but I did need to see you once again I hope you don't mind."

Regiene began to blush again and she looked away. "Well, aren't we the sly fox in the chicken pen."

Juan took Regiene's face in his hand and gently turned her face up to look at him."Please don't look away from me, you have no reason to hide."

Regiene looked into his deep blue eyes and she went weak in the knees, but before she could say a word Juan bent down and gently kissed her lips. Regiene's body was on fire, she could stay lost in his embrace forever!

Sarah had a huge grin on her face as she cleared her throat and announced that dinner was served. Regiene didn't want the kiss to end but was relieved it was Sarah that announced dinner and not her father.

The dinner table was set with roasted meats, fresh fruits and a variety of cheese. The bread was warm and soft, just out of the hearth. Juan had a lot to talk about with the king. The two men had a lot of common interests especially the one concerning Regiene.

He adored Regiene's younger siblings and after the dinner, he played a couple rounds of hind and seek with them. It warmed Regiene's heart to see him so involved with her sisters.

Finally the nanny called the children in for the night, giving Juan and Regiene time alone together.

Regiene and Juan walked hand in hand through the gardens A soft breeze was blowing and the smell of rain was heavy in the air. The wind blew Regiene's hair behind her like a curtain hanging from a window Juan bent down to gather it up so it wouldn't trail in the dirt, Her hair felt like silk.

Juan stood there running his fingers through it. Regiene giggled, " there is a lot of hair back there and a pain to keep up with it, But my mother says it's the best feature a woman can posses and will not let me cut even a strand of it." Juan smiled as he began to braid her hair.

"Your mother is old fashioned, I myself am an eye man." Juan paused and stepped in front of Regiene. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face. "And I can get lost in yours."

Juan pulled Regiene into his arms and kissed her. Regiene began to melt, she held a hand to Juan's face and he pulled her closer to him, making the two silhouettes as one.

Off in the distance the thunder began to roll and small flashes of light lit up the night sky, In a tree just a few paces away a pair of burning sulfur, yellow eyes gazed upon the two lovers.

A small growl was heard and the couple decided to get back to the castle rather quickly.

Juan's coach pulled up and was waiting for his departure. Regiene and her father saw him out and bid their farewells.

"Juan, please feel free to visit our home any time you like. No excuses necessary." The king winked at Regiene and bid the prince good night. Regiene handed Juan his coat to him and bid him a good evening.

Soon the carriage was heading down the winding drive and out of sight. Regiene had stood watch until she could no longer see the carriage. Sarah wrapped a shawl around her mistress and escorted her inside, Little did anyone realize Regiene's eyes weren't the only one watching the departing carriage.

The up coming storm came in swift and the wind was rocking the carriage and bending the trees. The lightning was never ending, and the thunder sounded like cannons being shot across a battle field.

Juan drew the curtains in the carriage closed and shivered. He remembered his coat and put it on. As he pushed his hand through one of the sleeves a piece of fabric fell to the floor.

"This old thing is falling apart. I will have the tailor fix it as soon as I return home."

As he leaned over to retrieve the fabric he noticed that it had antique lace around it. A look of confusion crossed his face as he grasped the fabric. But just as quickly the confusion faded away, for he had realized that Regiene had placed one of her favors inside his coat sleeve.

Juan could smell the light sent of Jasmine oil on the handkerchief, It reminded him of Regiene and soon his thoughts were of her. Juan hadn't even noticed that the storm had passed or that the moon had come out to play. Juan was startled when the driver called down to him." almost home my lord, another 500 paces and we will be inside the palace gates."

Juan peeked out the curtains then asked the driver to stop. All Juan could do was think about his love. He was feeling pent up and needed to walk his energy off.

"My lord, please take your walk on the palace grounds, not out here where the night crawlers could get you." the driver looked about the forest line then back to his master.

Juan held up a hand and shook his head, "not to worry dear friend, I am armed, and as you yourself have said the palace is only 500 paces away. I will be there before long you will see."

the driver pleaded with him once more but Juan wouldn't listen. Defeated the driver made his way to the palace but remained by the palace gate for the prince to make it inside.

Juan stretched and looked up at the night sky and the passing clouds. The storm had all but gone, but a few streaks of lightning remained in the sky. Juan folded the favor Regiene had given him and placed it in his coat pocket. Juan took in a deep breath then made his way toward the palace.

Juan heard a low growl and quickened his pace. (The driver wasn't kidding about the night crawlers!) Juan had said to himself as his footsteps got faster. The growling continued to get louder and closer then suddenly stopped. Juan turned around and was about to draw his sword when out of the tree he was swooped upon and drug into the forest. Juan made a small yelp, but it was suppressed as razor sharp teeth sunk deep into his neck.

Juan's whole body coursed with pain, but almost as quick as it came it was replaced with a sensation of floating on air. Soon the pain turned into pleasure, one that Juan had never before experienced and he didn't want the feeling to end.

Then came a sinister whisper with the scent of blood upon its breath. "Soon my son, I will teach you everything there is to know….."

Juan opened his eyes and was in shock as he gazed into the pit of hell, for that was what he saw in his captor's eyes, hell!

Juan looked away and saw why he had felt like he was floating, he was in fact floating, high above the trees. His throat was dry so he couldn't even make a whimper. Juan's captor threw his head back and laughed, blood spilling from the sides of his mouth.

"Fear? You haven't begun to grasp the concept of fear my son!" Juan's captor looked around the landscape and saw that the prince was being sought after.

A deep growl escaped his captor's throat as his lips curled back and exposed his enlarged incisors.

Juan's captor whispered into his ear with a menacing voice, "Soon I will come again, when you have ripened. Then we shall see….. I … will… be back!"

suddenly Juan was being hurdled to the ground, if not for the braches that broke his fall, Juan would surely have died.

Juan lay on the ground, body bruised and broken. His throat felt as tho it was on fire.

A single tear ran down his face as he lay there waiting for his rescue or his death.

Juan managed to stay awake long enough to see the search teams torches.

Juan mustered up enough strength to half way throw a stone to alert the crew of his presence, and then came the swirling blackness taking him down into utter oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The news of the attack spread far and wide. A messenger from Juan's kingdom arrived at Regiene's palace to deliver the news in person.

Regiene's father and mother were enjoying the beautiful day with a walk about the garden when the messenger came up the winding path.

The messenger had his horse at full speed and didn't slow his pace until he was safe inside the palace walls.

The servants were attending to the messenger when the king came to his side.

"What news do you bring from our neighboring kingdom that requires such urgency my son?"

The messenger was very thin and had fair skin, his skin looked even paler by the troublesome news that he carried.

Without a word, and a trembling hand the boy handed over the letter to the king.

The king took the letter and instructed the servants to attend the boy.

"make sure he wants for nothing." and the order was carried out.

The king's eyes grew wide as he read about the horrible attack. He also knew that the news was going to be even harder to break to his beloved daughter.

"What has you so worried my lord?" the queen asked as she waddled toward her husband. "Surely there is no threat of war, or is there?"

The king folded the letter and put it away. He took his wife's hand and gently caressed it a look of sorrow covered his face.

"No my dear, no such talk of war. But there is news of sadness and the one who will be affected the most is our beloved daughter."

The queen tried to comfort her husband, for she knew it must be bad news indeed for him to look so worried and she also knew that it would be a task indeed to inform their daughter of the horrid events that had taken place.

Regiene looked away from her work to notice that Sarah had left the room. She was about to return to her needle point when she heard Sarah gasp.

The hair on the back of Regiene's neck stood on end, she knew something was wrong and just about the time she stood, her father crossed the room.

The king had a look of despair on his face as he began to tell his daughter the news.

Regiene's head reeled as she took in everything her father told her. Regiene collapsed into her father's arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. Regiene's father held her close and tried to console his daughter, He

couldn't remember when the last time had been when his daughter truely cried, She had always been so strong.

Sarah came up beside the king and took Regiene from his embrace. Regiene's emerald green eyes shimmered bright as the tears streamed down her porcelain face.

The king left Regiene in her care. Sarah was more than a maid to Regiene, she also thought of her as a family member and Regiene needed all the support one could give.

The king left the room and made haste to extend any support that his kingdom could offer in this troubled time.

Juan lay upon his bed, sweat covered his face as the fever raged in his body. His once dark complexion was now turning pale.

His eyes, when he did open them, looked like mere sunken holes.

The once sparkling blue were now turning grey in color, and his lips, once plump and inviting, were now thin and drawn back.

Juan's mother wept into her son's bed sheets.

"my beloved son, your love has been the only pleasure in this world that I have taken joy in. you are my one and only child, and I have cherished you dearly."

tears flowed down her cheeks and her voice shaking as she continued talking with her son." but now you have someone else who cherishes you, even more than I have. So you must pull through! If not for me,

then do it for Regiene."

Juan's mother collapsed into full wracked sobs as she cried into the bed.

Juan tossed and turned, ranting and raving about hells fire. The surgeon attended to Juan and done everything he could to keep him in some comfort but aside from the shots of morphine, there was nothing

much more he could do for the lad. He was at a complete loss.

Juan's father kept vigil outside the bed chamber. The servants would try to take substance to the king but he was too distraught to partake in any meals.

He watched the surgeon come and go and every now and again he would spy the doctor shaking his head in defeat thus fueling the king's depression.

Regiene was granted permission to attend Juan, even if it was only for a little while.

Regiene was accompanied by three of her father's best knights to ensure her safety.

The three hour carriage ride was unpleasant and Regiene tried to keep positive about the situation but the circumstances wouldn't allow it.

Tears flowed like a river down Regiene's flawless face and her stomach was in knots as the carriage finally reached its destination.

She had only imagined what her beloved looked like, and the thought of him lying there on the thresh hold of deaths door made her head spin.

Regiene was taken up to the third story of the castle where the king and queen sat outside of Juan's room.

Regiene was nervous, she had never been formally introduced to Juan's parents and now, under such circumstances….

Regiene approached Juan's parents, her composure showed her great strength but on the inside she was a frightened little girl that wanted to tuck tail and run.

The king and queen both stood and made their way toward Regiene, Regiene's thoughts were racing.

She could barley think of anything to say. How would one address one another? Especially under a dark cloud such as this?

There were no words or introductions of formality, Juan's parents wrapped their arms around Regiene as the tears flowed like water.

Regiene was relieved and a little confused, all her life she was taught that some form of introduction was supposed to take place but under the present situation she thought that this greeting was better than

words and she let her own tears flow as well.

"Forgive us dear," the queen said as she pulled away from the embrace. "We are honored that you have come to check on the well fare of our son. He has done so much talking about you that we fell like we have known you for eternity."

the queen took a step back as she gazed upon her sons most prized affection.

" but my son has hardly done you justice my dear, he has talked about your personality but mentioned nothing of your looks."

it was the kings turn to add light to the meeting," yes, she is right, not one word and it is strange, it is usually the first thing he speaks of."

the ice had been broken and they shared a laugh.

The trio sat outside on the bench as the king updated Regiene on the situation, beginning with the attack and ending with the present status.

Regiene took it all in, after all knowledge is power, and if there was anything she could do to help she would.

The doctor made his way out of the room and the trio stood, awaiting any news of improvement or failure.

The doctor stretched before walking to the family members, "I have given him another dose of morphine, his fever has not subsided and I fear if it keeps going on like this then there will be damage done to his

brain."

Regiene gasped as her hands flew to her mouth. Juan's mother wrapped her arm around her waist to give her support. Regiene began to shake from head to toe, her thoughts racing about the awful impending

truth of the situation.

The king took the doctor away from the women so they might talk in private. Juan's mother gave Regiene a hug, then took her to the door of Juan's bed chamber.

"It is your turn my dear, please, if you can snap him out of this delirium then do so. I don't think you or I could take the truth of the situation if it should arise. You love him as much as I do, and since he won't

come around for me then I thought…."

she let her words trail off and Regiene nodded her head, she understood all to well, besides this is what she wanted and why she came. For if she couldn't help, then she would be here for his final moments.

The tears began to flow again and she took a moment to composed herself then walked into Juan's room.

Upon entering she couldn't help but to suppress the urge to walk back out, Juan didn't look at all like she had imagined. He looked like a shell of his former self.

his once lustrous looks had all but faded and nothing but a hull lay in that bed.

Regiene didn't bother wiping the tears from her eyes, she gathered her strength and went to his bedside.

She saw a pitcher of water and a basin with a cloth inside. Regiene picked up the cloth and soaked it in the water then applied it to Juan's fevered head.

Her heart sank, she tried to think of positive things but the only thought that haunted her mind was the one of a life time without him in it.

Juan groaned as he mumbled under his dry cracked voice.

Regiene tried to comfort him, she soothed the hair away from his eyes and gently kissed his forehead.

Regiene never left his side. when dinner was brought to her she would only nibble here and there concentrating all of her attention on Juan.

A couple of day's had passed and news was sent to Regiene's parents to ease their mind about their daughter and as always the king would reply with help of any kind possible.

Regiene's body was wracked with exhaustion, but she did not want to fall asleep just in case Juan came to, it might have been the last time she would see him alive.

Finally poor Regiene succumbed to slumber, her body ached with pain and Regiene fell asleep lying on Juan's arm.

Juan's parents came in to check on the couple and the king was about to have Regiene taken to a more comfortable room when his wife stopped him.

A light shone on the queen's face, one that he had not seen it quite some time.

The king focused his attention on his wife's gaze and his jaw dropped open.

Juan had come around and he was sitting up, awake!

Juan sat there stroking Regiene's hair when he noticed his parents had entered the room.

Juan tilted his head and smiled a bit. "I'm starved, could you have the cook bring something up?"

Juan's parents rushed over to his side, Juan's color was slowly returning, his eyes were taking back their sparkle and his fever was completely gone!

Being careful not to disturb Regiene the king and queen showered their son in affection.

Juan gazed upon Regiene, "Should we wake her? Has she been here long?"

the king shook his head, "no, we will let her rest. She has been here for several day's, she hasn't even left your side. She was so afraid she might not ever see you again that she denied herself sleep just to

take care of you."

it was his mother who spoke up next.

" Your father is right, she truly loves you Juan. Don't you ever loose this one, you only find love like this once in your life time so cherish it and never ever let it go."

Juan bent down and kissed her head, his heart felt like it was going to burst with the love that he felt for this woman.

The doctor came in to check his patient and almost thought he was dreaming when he saw that Juan was up and doing so well.

He was amazed at how good he looked, considering just yesterday he looked like he was ready to be fitted for his coffin!

The doctor grabbed his bag and went to work checking Juan from head to toe, but he could find nothing wrong with him at all, it was truly a miracle.

The king patted the doctor on his back and with a little chuckle, "all it took was the love of a good woman!"

the doctor shrugged and chuckled a bit himself. "maybe we should have brought her in from the very beginning! Maybe I will see if she would like to work with me."

the men started laughing and the king began to issue orders on his son's nourishment and Regiene's well being.

The castle was buzzing with all the work that needed to be done. A messenger was sent with news of the prince's recovery and a request that Regiene stay a few days to recover from all her help.

The request was granted and both kingdoms rejoiced in the miracle.

Regiene awoke in a beautiful room with exquisite tapestries that hung on the wall.

A gentle breeze was blowing in through the open window, it was almost dusk when the princess finally awoke.

A platter of cheese and fruit was placed at her bedside table along with a goblet of wine, fresh from the orchard.

Regiene looked around the room then gazed down upon her garments, A look of shock crossed her face and instinctively she drew up the covers, she was not at her palace! And these were not her clothes!

Her head began to spin, she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, and then she remembered that she had gone to her beloved to take care of him, But how did she end up here?

Regiene slowly got up from the bed and put on the robe that was lying across the foot of the bed. She nibbled on the plate of food that was left for her then made her way to the wash room.

A warm bath had been drawn for her and she gladly took pleasure in the knowledge that someone was kind enough to see to her needs.

Regiene slipped in the water and noticed that someone also knew that she liked jasmine, for the bath was scented with it.

Regiene let the water cover her body and she let her mind unwind from the past few days events.

Regiene finished up her bath and made her way out of the tub, she put her hair up in a bun on her head, not an easy task with out help but she managed.

As she entered the bed chamber she noticed that someone had placed her clothes on the bed. They had been washed and pressed.

Regiene was about to put them on when she heard someone clear their throat, she gasped and spun around, it was Juan.

He had been waiting for her to come out of the wash room, but he had not realized that she had bathed.

"Forgive me, I thought you had just gone in to freshen up, I did not think about you taking your bath. I will wait for you outside."

A flash of heat arose in her face.

"It is fine my lord. At least you were decent enough to make me aware of your presence. It could have been a real show if you had not."

Juan rose from his chair in the corner and made his way over to the princess.

"I would never do anything to dishonor you in anyway, not if I can help it. But looking at you now, I must be honest, it is really hard to control myself. You don't have any idea on how I have dreamed of seeing

you like this."

it was Juan's turn to blush a bit, but Regiene could have sworn that she saw more than just a blush flash across his face, his eye's almost looked like they had lights of their own.

It was Regiene's turn to be bold in her confession as well. She let her robe slip off of her arm a bit, a look of lust crossed over her eyes.

"It would be a lie if I said that offended me, but it does not. I too have had those self same thoughts of you."

Regiene couldn't believe she just told him that! What was she thinking? This is not a way for a proper princess to behave! What kind of spell was she under?

Juan was upon her now, his arms taking off her robe and letting it fall to the floor.

Regiene stood there letting him take his fill of looking upon her naked body.

With a trembling hand she slowly touched his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. Her breathing was fast and her lips were dry. Juan took her in his arms and began to kiss her, fully on her lips at first, then

slowly making his way down to her full breasts.

Regiene tilted her head back in ecstasy, all the while running her hands through Juan's thick hair. Before she could stop herself, she began to rip off Juan's clothes.

Juan took Regiene into his arms and placed her on the bed. He finished taking off his clothes and knelt beside Regiene as he stroked her cheek. Regiene took her hand and traced Juan's wash board abs with her

fingers, taking a moment to admire his naked body.

Her eye's looked upon his muscular body then made their way up to his face, only it wasn't the face of the man that she knew, it was one of a beast!

His eyes were glowing red, like a fire had been lit inside. His face was pale, cheeks sunken in and his nose was flat almost as if the bones underneath just fell away.

She tried to scream but not a sound could be made. It was like her voice was stolen away and she couldn't bring herself to look away from his eyes.

Tears began to roll out of the corner of her eyes. She couldn't move she was utterly helpless.

Juan threw his head back and howled . when he looked down upon her once again, his face had changed into that of a wolf.

Regiene woke up from her nightmare before she could finish her dream.

A dream! Oh thank the heavens above! It was only a dream! Regiene looked about the room and almost fainted.

The room looked exactly like the dream.

A gasp escaped her lips as she looked down upon her garments, which were also the same. Regiene began to tremble.

The only thing that differed from her dream to this moment was the fact that the sun was high up in the sky. This calmed her a bit. But she froze again when she saw that Juan sat in a corner of her room

watching over her.

Juan stood and made his way to the foot of her bed. Regiene grabbed up the covers and held them close to her neck.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to give you such a fright. But you were beginning to worry me. Just what were you dreaming to give you such a fright?"

Regiene could barley speak, her throat was dry. She reached over to the bedside table that held the wine and food and took a deep drink from the goblet.

"I…. I don't remember exactly. I just know it was horrible and I don't intend to remember what it was that has me shaken so badly."

Juan sat at the end of her bed longing to hold her in his arms, but it was understandable that he couldn't. After all, he shouldn't even be here, it wasn't proper.

"How long have I been here? Sleeping that is?" Regiene asked as she put the goblet back on the table.

Juan shrugged his shoulders "if one had to take a guess, maybe a day and a half. But all is well. My father has sent word that I have recovered and that you stay until you are well enough to travel back to your

home."

Regiene let out a sigh of relief, at least her parents were kept in touch with and that they knew all that was going on.

Juan moved a little closer to Regiene and placed his hand upon her ankle. Regiene remembered the dream and began to tense up but tried not to show it.

"I figured since you stood watch over me for so long I would return the favor, well with in reason of course."

Juan began to blush, Regiene tried to look at his eyes, but he had lowered his head and she couldn't tell if his eyes had glowed red like his cheeks.

Regiene shook her head. She thought to herself how silly she was acting. It was just a dream, nothing more. Regiene dropped the blankets and wrapped her arms around Juan's neck.

"I'm so glad that you are better. I don't know what I would have done if you had…….left me."

Regiene let those last words trail off. Juan took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips.

"I would never leave you my sweet. I would die a thousand deaths before letting that happen. You are my whole world Regiene and I would do anything to keep that safe, even if it meant coming back from the

dead."

Regiene froze inside as he made that last remark. Juan looked like death run amok in her dream, but again she reminded herself that is was only a dream.

Juan reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and presented it to Regiene. Tears were swelling up in Regiene's eyes as Juan opened the box to reveal a beautiful tear drop sapphire surrounded by

diamonds, ring.

Juan took it out of the box and placed it on her finger.

" let the tear shape of this ring be the last tear you drop, may you never have the need to cry anymore in this or any other life time. For this is my solemn vow, I will do anything in my power to keep you safe and

out of harms way. I will love you from sun up to sun set, I will honor you like no other and I will do my best to make you happy so that you will never have to cry again."

Regiene threw her arms around Juan and kissed him deeply. Juan wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and smiled.

" I take it that is a yes then?"

Regiene shook her head as she gazed upon the ring, it was a beautiful heir loom that she would leave to her eldest daughter.

Juan got up from the bed and crossed over to his chair.

"I was supposed to wait until the ball, but I couldn't wait that long. So I guess they will have to deal with the acceptance of the early proposal."

Regiene gathered the robe that was at the foot of the bed, "Ball? What ball? And when is the ball?"

Juan turned so that Regiene could cover herself, but deep down he wanted to see her undressed.

"There is to be a ball in honor of my recovery and to honor all that had helped me in my recovery. Mother thought it would be an extra touch if I had asked you for your hand at the ball, but I couldn't wait. And to

answer your other question, the ball will be in a fort night. Not to worry, we are sending for Sarah, we know how a princess needs her lady in waiting."

Regiene was glad to hear that Sarah was being sent for, she wanted her to be the first to see the ring, and to tell her of the reply But also she wanted someone close just incase things turned out…..differently.

The castle was buzzing with the preparations of the ball that was to take place in just a few nights. Sarah had arrived that evening and when she saw her mistress her moment of joy turned into concern,

Regiene was pacing back and forth in her bed chamber her brow in a worried crease. Sarah cleared her throat and it startled Regiene.

"Oh dear lord! You startled me Sarah!" Regiene crossed the room and gave her maid a big hug and Sarah could feel her mistress trembling.

" Is everything alright madam? You are shaking something terrible!"

Regiene was still trembling but trying her best to get it under control.

"It is nothing, well…maybe something." Regiene presented her hand to Sarah, showing off the beautiful ring.

"Oh my lady! What a beautiful heir loom." Sarah was over come with joy for her mistress, so much so that she didn't give a second thought to Regiene being so shaken, she just figured that the proposal was the

thing that gave her the shakes.

Regiene was a bit relieved herself, she really didn't want to sound like such a worry wart over a silly dream. The two women began to catch up on the past events that had taken place and before the two even

realized it, night had fallen.

The day's had gone by quickly but the nights seemed to go on forever ,especially for Juan.

Each night brought a new terror and each day brought a new sensation, feeling and amplified hunger for something he could not put his finger upon.

Tonight was the night of the ball, normally he would have been excited and would have been in everyone's way, but today Juan kept to himself, locked away in his bed chamber.

Juan's mother had become more and more concerned for her son's well being. His actions, or rather the lack of his actions caused her great worry.

The queen made her way up to her son's bed chamber and before she reached his door, Juan bid her enter.

Puzzled she went inside and made her way to his window where she drew back the thick velvet curtain.

"Mother, please draw the curtain back again. The sun is bothering my sight today."

Juan said in a low hissing voice. The queen froze, never had she heard him speak this way. Was he becoming ill again? She looked upon her son before returning the curtain and she could hardly believe her

eyes.

Juan's appearance had changed quite a bit. His hair had gotten…longer? His eye's ….. She thought she had seen a light of some sort in them, but maybe it was just the trick of the light. And he seemed…taller?

She let the curtain fall and once again Juan was in the dark.

his mother sighed and took a seat on his bed. "My son, if you are not feeling up to the ball tonight just say the words and we will post pone the ball. You don't have to go through with this tonight."

Juan took a moment to let his eyes re- adjust to the darkness, how he could see in the dark that looked like the brightest day was beyond his understanding, but he didn't want to worry his mother with small

trivia.

"It is fine mother, I guess I have a few draw backs from my illness still, and with all the buzzing about in the palace, well I guess it is just taking its toll on me is all."

The queen pondered his words for a moment, and then hesitantly asked him how he knew it was her that was almost to his door before she knocked and asked to come in.

Juan took a moment and with a puzzled look upon his face replied that he hadn't the slightest idea.

"Just a lucky guess…." but he knew it was a lie, there was no guessing about it, he knew! He sensed her arrival, smelled her perfume, listened to her footsteps as they fell on the stone floor of the castle.

Juan's mother took her leave and Juan began to pace back and forth pondering over his current situation.

Music began to fill the halls of the castle, as the servants finished up their final preparations for the night's festivities.

Sarah was putting the final touches on Regiene's gown, the whole time she could feel her mistress tremble.

"Cheer up miss, tonight will be a night to remember, everyone who is anyone will be here and they will all know the great news!"

Regiene managed to smile, although for some reason she could feel that something was going to go wrong.

"Sarah, do you think that people know when things… Bad things, are gonna happen?"

Sarah stopped with the dressing and took her mistress by the hand and took a deep sigh. "Yes, I do believe these things, but fear not my lady, nothing bad could happen to you on such a happy occasion as

this."

Sarah smiled, then the two shared a sisterly hug.

"Thank you. you have been the only constant thing in my life. Don't get me wrong, my parents were there too, but I don't tell them everything."

at that Regiene began to blush and Sarah couldn't help but giggle, " No mum, and it is a good thing that you don't tell them everything, else your father would have you locked up in the highest tower of his

castle!"

The two began to laugh and soon a knock came at the door.

Regiene gasped and Sarah jumped a bit, the two looked at one another and started to giggle again.

Juan's mother entered the room, "Now that is what I call getting into the spirit of the night! A ball should be about laughter and good times."

She smiled as she gazed upon her future daughter in law. she crossed the room and took Regiene's hand gazing upon the ring that Juan had placed upon her finger.

"You have made our son a very happy man, and we are so happy for the two of you, with your stubbornness you bring out his determination. I know there is nothing you two will not be able to over come and

we look forward to the many grandchildren with the same determination as you two share."

Regiene began to blush, the heat spread all over her body, she didn't know what to reply with that last statement.

Sarah began to giggle once again, "Well call the scribe, this is the first time I've ever seen her speechless!"

The three women began to laugh then made their way downstairs to the party that awaited them.

Just outside the window a shadow passed across the window that belonged to the dressing chamber, and a sluggish mist began to form just outside the castle wall.

"Laugh while you can, for I will revel in your tortured screams later my sweet!"

The wind began to pick up, swirling around the leaves that fell from the trees, and the sluggish mist slowly spread across the castle walls like a spider web that had been torn down by the wind in a rain storm.

The ball was a huge success, everyone gave their congratulations to the happy couple, there was not a dry eye in the whole palace.

Regiene gazed about the room and noticed that the side door had been left open, a sudden chill ran down her spine as she gazed into the darkness.

Juan looked down upon his love and noticed her outward gaze, he bent down and whispered into her ear, a smile spread across her face and in the next moment the two disappeared.

Once outside Regiene felt as thoe she could breathe a little easier.

"My lord, do you pretend that you can gaze upon my thoughts and know what I want?" Juan's eyes began to sparkle as the wind blew his hair from his face,

"My lady, I can read your thoughts! But fear not, I will not give away all your secrets." Juan bent toward her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Regiene felt as thoe her knees would surely give out and just as she thought it, Juan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, never once breaking their embrace.

Regiene pulled away and looked into Juan's eyes, his eyes almost hypnotized her, their sapphire color danced and swirled in the moonlight and her head began to feel like a curtain was beginning to close.

Regiene closed her eyes and leaned her head back, Juan could see her jugular throbbing in the moonlight, his mouth began to water and his stomach began to twist up in a pain he had not ever felt in his whole

life.

He could smell her perfume and feel the warmth of her body. her heart beat was like a drum in his ears, and each beat tempting him to take hold of her.

Juan's head began to swim and he nearly dropped Regiene.

He started shaking thus waking Regiene from her temporary slumber.

"is there anything wrong my love?" Regiene took her hand and placed it aside of his face, her brows creasing as a look of bewilderment crossed her face.

" I'm….I'm fine my love, I think that tonight has been a test on my strength, I think we should go inside before our parents call out the guards."

Juan managed a chuckle, but his voice was almost hoarse like he had to struggle to speak at all.

Regiene took his hand and they made their way back inside where they made their way through the guests and began their farewells.

Outside, just above the side door a pair of yellow eyes glowed, a low growling began to sound as the yellow eyes started to burn red, like hell's fire.

The palace had finally emptied and everyone had settled down for the evening.

Regiene looked out her window as she watched the storm begin its accent from the north. She shivered as she watched the clouds build and the wind gather its strength.

The trees outside began to sway and dance as the wind howled outside. Regiene stepped away from the window and ran to her bed, just as she had done when she was a child, frightened by a storm.

She pulled the covers up over her head and she now wished that she had asked Sarah to stay with her.

"Don't be such a ninny girl! It's just a storm, nothing wrong with that……right?" she whispered to herself under the bed sheets.

Out side the storm began to blow in, lightning flashed and the thunder rolled across the sky as the rain fell hard and heavy in waves, beating across the palace walls and across the back of the mysterious

stranger that hung just outside Regiene's window.

Hands like suction cups with razor sharp claws clung to the stone of the castle, several rows of razor sharp teeth dripped blood as they broke through the jaw line. A low hiss rolled off a forked tongue,

" be afraid little girl! Be very afraid!"

The storm ravaged the landscape, trees cracked and split from the ferocity of the wind, the whole night scene was a twisting horror book cover story.

The storm continued on till the early dawn until it finally settled down to a light drizzle.

The morning after was a time for damage assessment. The servants divided up the chores, half would make ready for the day's preparations, while the other half would work on the storm damage.

Just a hand full would attend to the royal family.

Sarah had tossed and turned all night, the last words her mistress conveyed to her had troubled her mind all night. It was still early in the morning and she knew that the other servants were out and about

tending to the castle.

Sarah grabbed her night robe and put it on as she made her way to Regiene's room just down the corridor.

As she approached the room her stomach began to twist in knots, her hands began to sweat as a sense of dread spread across her whole being.

Sarah made it to Regiene's bed chamber and was about to knock when she noticed that her door was cracked open, her hand began to tremble as she made her way to open the door.

The whole castle then heard a blood curdling scream, it echoed through the entire palace, waking the king and queen but most of all Juan.

One of the queen's hand maids was the first to reach the distraught and trembling friend of the princess. Sarah had fallen to the floor, her screaming and sobbing never stopped, as the hand maid tried to

console Sarah.

Juan had appeared and inquired what the problem was. Sarah couldn't speak, but her eyes told of a horror that no one should ever have to witness.

A cold chill ran down Juan's spine as he made his way to his beloved's door. Juan's parents had finally made it to the scene, Juan looked at them and held a hand up to stop them, what ever it was that had

upset Sarah would be seen by him first, then and only then would he allow further investigation.

Juan pushed open the door slowly, he adjusted his sight as the light came through the open window, and the sight he beheld was enough to make anyone scream in horror.

The room was covered in blood, pieces of flesh thrown about like lovers clothing over the bedroom floor. Juan fell to his knees as he beheld the gruesome details.

Juan spied what used to be his beloved, as her mangled arm hung over the bedside.

Juan crawled over to it as it dangled there lifeless. The only spot that had not gotten blood all over it was her ring finger, where her engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight.

Juan kissed her hand and began to weep. His anger grew as he held her hand and then he began to scream. Juan's parents came running to the room and gasped as they looked upon the gruesome scene.

Regiene's body had been ravaged. She was face down in the pillows, her back looked as thoe a beast had ripped open her back, and pulled out her spine.

Blood covered the bed, walls, curtains and floors. Juan's father came in and tried to pull his son away from Regiene.

"NO!! I will not go, I must see….see what has ravaged her, be it man or beast I must know!"

Juan's father sighed then took his leave, he took his now distraught wife away and left his son to his investigation.

Juan gathered his senses and stood, all the blood in the room was making his stomach twist and convulse. He pushed the feeling aside as he made his way up to the bed.

Juan stroked Regiene's hair, it still felt soft as silk even with all the blood that had matted up in it. He gently rolled her over and another wave of pain coursed through his body.

Regiene's body was tore to shreds, her right breast was torn away while her left was hanging on only by a few strands of muscle.

Her stomach was ripped open and her intestines were bunched up on the bed, some spilling to the floor as she had been moved.

Juan fought back the anger welling up inside, until he noticed that her face was gone! Only a few strands of hair hung down into the deep gaping hole that used to be her lovely face.

Juan picked her up and held her close to his chest and the tears came like the evening rain.

The emotions ran rampant in his body, all amplified by the plague that ravaged his body.

The torment was more than he could bear.

He gently laid Regiene down upon the bed, covering up the grizzly sight with the bed sheet.

Blood from her body started to soak up in the sheet where her stomach used to be.

Juan could hear a distant chuckle in his head, he spun around to see if someone was in the room with him, but no one was there.

the dark chuckle slowly subsided and Juan was once again flooded by the thoughts of his beloved and the tears once again fell.

Juan took one more look at the room and swore to the ghost that might be listening that he would not rest until her murderer was found, and once he or it was found, it would be to the death that he would

have his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

The death of the princess reached kingdom to kingdom, there was not a place that had not heard of the gruesome murder.

Juan had looked for months and turned up nothing, his spirits were broken and thus he gave up his search.

Juan's parents were concerned with their sons health, since nothing turned up in his investigations Juan stopped eating and even started to turn away all of his visitors.

Juan would not even get out of bed, instead he would sleep all day and pace all night, it was taking a toll on his health.

Juan was starting to look hollow, his fingers looked longer but more like bone than anything. He even quit eating the food that was sent to his room

On one occasion he walked out on to the veranda and one of the servants made a cross over their chest as they noticed the prince, his appearance looked like one of a wraith.

The prince looked as if to glide across the floor instead of walking and his eyes glowed in their sunken sockets.

Juan's depression finally took its toll, as he lie in his bed, a violent fever swept over his body and sweat poured down his face.

The family doctor just shook his head and sighed, he informed Juan's parents that if he didn't take nourishment or the herbal remedies that were given him then he would die.

His spirit is broken, the loss of his love and the failure of finding her killer was more than the prince could take and he was dying from heartache. There was nothing more that he could do for the lad.

The servants came and went, some nights they would leave the window open so that the cool night breeze could help the prince with his fever which grew more and more violent.

One night as the fever consumed him Juan prayed for the spirit of death to take him away, but what came to him was no spirit, but the presence was still menacing all the same.

The low chuckle returned in his mind, Juan thought it all hallucinations from the fever until the presence came to his bedside and leaned in close to his face.

The breath of the presence was rancid, like something that had died and left by his bed.

"Ahh, my son. How you suffer, lying there as your body shuts down, leaving you weak and helpless. But I am here to help, I can make all the pain go away. All you have to do is ask for my help and I shall give it

to you!"

Juan took what strength he had to turn his face away from the horrid smell and with a dry cracked voice managed to ask how he was gonna help him with loosing the pain.

"I have lost the only thing that mattered in my life, if anything will help me then death will. So if you are any kind of magician then bring my love back to me, if not then go away and let me die in peace."

This last statement angered the presence, his hands elongated, sharp nails burst through his skin as his once human hands turned into twisted claws.

He picked up Juan by his shirt collar and brought him closer to his own face.

"does this look like the face of a petty magician? What I can give you is something better than life, or what you consider life My son, I will give you life eternal, you can rule over all and command great armies!"

Juan looked into the face of his captor. what was once a human face was now distorted and utterly beast like. His eyes burned like hells flames, where his nose once sat was a gaping hole, flesh was stretching

and breaking open, blood oozing then vanishing as the skin healed as quickly as it broke open.

Juan sneered, "if you wish to scare me then your to late, I've faced a many demon in my time and your nothing to me and I can care less if you kill me, it would only please me if you did!"

The last part of defiance was enough to send Juan's captor into a rage.

The intruder snarled at Juan as he opened his jaws and came with in inches of his neck where he paused and hissed his contempt.

"You will wish that I had killed you, but for now I shall make you suffer and long for the hand of death to touch you but he can not, for I own you now!"

With that last remark, the intruder clamped down upon Juan's throat and caused Juan to let out a tired and defeated gasp.

Juan's head began to swim as the cold dark oblivion beckoned him to enter and join with it forever.

The intruder released his grip on Juan's neck and asked him if he still wished for death.

Juan was weak and almost welcomed the blackness that was trying to pull him away for good.

sensing that Juan was on the threshold of no return the stranger quickly cut open his own wrist and pressed it to Juan's mouth urging him to drink.

Juan had tried to hold off, but the smell of the blood was making his senses come alive and the pain of his stomach that twisted inside was to much to take.

Juan was about to open his mouth to speak but as he did so, the blood that laced his lips seeped into his mouth causing Juan to latch on to the intruder's arm and drink deep from the wound on his wrist.

At the moment the blood flowed into Juan's throat he started to drink more fiercely.

Juan's body was burning with a fever as he continued to drink, but instead of the fever making him weak or delirious, it intensified all of his senses and he grew stronger with each drink that he took. It was pure

ecstasy, never in his whole life had he felt this much pleasure.

Juan continued to drink deeper, but the stranger was growing weak, he was constantly trying to push Juan away but to no avail. It finally came down to the point that he had to rip his arm away and with that

being done it had left the intruders arm split from wrist to elbow, all the tendons, muscle and bone were exposed.

Juan fell off the bed with the motion and broke out into a sadistic laughter. But the laughter soon faded as Juan's body convulsed with a new pain sensation.

One that was worse than the twisting and turning that had taken his stomach earlier. It was now the intruders turn to laugh and mock his prey.

"Where is all the boasting of defiance now my son? Shall I tell you what is going to happen or shall I let you make the discovery on your own?"

the intruder made his way over to Juan's convulsing body, his arm already closing the wounds that had been inflicted earlier.

Juan's body finally quit convulsing and it grew still.

He felt like a block of concrete. No matter how hard he tried to move, his body would not respond to his command. Only his eyes showed the terror that was seeping into his mind. His thoughts raced as he tried

to will himself to get up, but it was useless.

"Your body is dying my son, and soon you will be born again but not the birth from that bitch of a mother, but of life immortal! Then I shall come for you and teach you in the way's of your new existence."

The stranger paused as he heard the approaching foot steps of people coming down the corridor.

"I take my leave only for now, but know this. I will be back for you, you belong to me now and I don't walk away from any of my creations!"

The intruder made his way toward the window and jumped on the ledge.

Juan tried to call out to him but no sound came from his lips, but his mind was screaming don't leave me like this!

The intruder glanced back with eyes burning like flames then he jumped out of the window and out of site.

With Juan's new senses awake, he could hear the approaching footsteps of his father approaching his bed chamber door.

His father took a moment just outside and gently placed his hand upon the door, his heart sank as old memories came flooding back of a time not to long back where he had seen his son lying lifeless in his bed.

The king took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door. He noticed that the window was wide open, a cool breeze was blowing the curtains and he made his way over to shut the window.

His breath could be seen in the room so he decided to add another log in the fire place to keep the coolness at bay. As he walked toward the fireplace he saw Juan's body lying on the floor, he rushed over to his

son and scooped him up in his arms, his body felt ice cold and it seemed that all the life had left his body.

The king held his son close, weeping and rocking his sons lifeless body like he was a small child.

Juan was all to aware of his surroundings, and in his mind he was screaming I'm alive father just look at me! I have not passed into the other world I just can't move… I'm alive!

The doctor was brought in to examine the body and with a sad sigh and a shake of his head he informed the house that their beloved prince was no more.

Juan's parents cries could be heard through the whole top floor of the palace.

Morning came and the sun was shining, birds were singing but it was far from a joyous day. The whole kingdom mourned the loss of yet another great figure in their lives.

Preparations were set for the funeral that would take place as the family tomb was made ready for yet another generation to lay at rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my good friend Debby, I'm defiantly hooked.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The funeral arrangements had been made and carried out. People from all over the kingdom had come to pay respect to the royal family, many leaving bouquet of flowers or personal items at the palace gates.

Juan was to be placed in the family tomb next to Regiene, his intended bride.

The service was held at the chapel in the palace. The sun shined through the stained glass windows giving the room a soft glow. Regiene's parents were there to lend their support, they could hardly believe that

this had happened so close after their own loss.

Juan lay inside his coffin mortified, his mind was screaming that he was alive, begging not to be buried alive.

Juan tried with all his might to move or make a sound to alert someone that there had been a mistake, all to no avail.

Juan could feel the coffin being lifted and carried, he also knew where the final resting place would be and he could do nothing but scream in his mind.

Three nights had passed since the funeral and Juan could hear his mother sobbing next to his coffin, wishing she could take his place.

The grief was to much for her to take as she made her final farewells to her son.

Juan wanted nothing more than to hold his mother and assure her that he was fine, that there had been a mistake and everything would be ok, if only he could get out of here.

Juan could hear his mother walk away and leave the family tomb. He heard the door close to the crypt and his heart sank.

Just when he thought all was lost and hopeless he felt movement in his legs, a sudden surge of hope sprang forth and soon he was able to move.

Juan took joy in his sudden miracle and immediately began to move the top to his coffin. To his surprise it opened with little trouble at all.

Once opened he sat up, slowly taking a moment to stop the spinning of his head. He looked around the crypt and his heart sank as he looked upon the coffin that held his beloved princess.

Juan slowly got out of the coffin and made his way to hers.

All the emotions of what had happened came flooding back to him. Juan collapsed onto her coffin as tears of blood streamed down his face.

So caught up in his emotions he did not notice that his attacker was in the room.

The stranger chuckled and Juan spun around and hissed.

Juan couldn't believe what just came from his mouth. Was this really happening? All the confusion and sorrow left him, as a strong flow of hate flooded into his being.

Juan could feel his teeth elongate, breaking his gum line as they came forth. Blood filled his mouth from where his teeth broke his gums, sending a sharp pain into his stomach.

Juan ignored the pain as he focused his attention to the intruder. He looked around for the face that went with the sadistic chuckle.

" do you stay in shadow because you are afraid to face me? You would be wise to hide, because if you show your face, it will be the last time it will be attached to your head!"

A low growl echoed in the crypt and the hair on the back of Juan's neck stood straight up. Juan adjusted his eyes to the darkness in the crypt, in the corner of the room the wall seemed to come to life.

were his eyes playing tricks on him? Juan continued to watch as the wall seemed to take on more or less a human form and before he could utter another word a strong hand wrapped around his neck and he

could feel razor sharp claws digging into his neck.

Juan could feel the intruders hot breath upon his face, and the inhuman strength of his captors grip. The intruder's eyes were a blaze with hells fury as he watched in horror as his face mutated from something

almost human to pure evil.

"Do Not utter threats to me my son, you have no idea with whom you are enthralled to!"

Juan's hatred was so strong that his body felt like liquid fire was being poured over his entire being. Juan could feel a surge of power emitting from his core and before he could figure out where or what it was

the power left his body knocking his assailant into the wall.

Juan's captor was taken aback with what had just happened but not as shocked as Juan was.

"your strength is growing at a fast rate, but I shall not let you get to far ahead of yourself my son!"

With that spoken Juan's attacker lunged forward and before Juan could fend him off, his attacker was upon him and latched himself to Juan's neck.

The room was spinning and getting darker and then completely black. The attacker threw his head back and howled in victory.

" you may have the strength of the newly born, but never underestimate whom your master is or what I can and will do to you!"

Juan slowly opened his eyes and found that he had been laid upon a bed that was covered in black satin. The overly sized bed with the canopy drapes could easily fit ten full grown men into it and still have room

to spare. Juan did not get up but let his eyes take in all of the room, he didn't understand what had happened to him or where he was, but if anyone was in the room with him, he didn't want to alert their

presence of his awakening.

The room in which he was in was enormous, and very richly furnished. thoughts raced in his mind as he tried to remember all the events that had taken place since his funeral and how it come about.

just outside of the window beside his bed Juan could hear the sound of an ocean, in his life he had never been to an ocean and he slowly arose not caring if anyone was in the room with him and walked to

the open window and took in the view.

The ocean was as black as coal, angry waves crashing up against the sea wall at the base of the castle.

Juan had wondered if the ocean was always black or was it just the angry color it portrayed as the waves pulled back and launched another attack on the sea wall.

The breeze that came in through the window was moist with the sent of the salt that mixed with the oceans various vegetation that swirled in the murky black water.

Juan took note that his window was on at least a four story level, no balcony on this side of the room but the view of the ocean and cliff made it clear that unless one was willing to jump into the rocky abyss then

all hope of escape from here was useless.

Juan took note that his room had not left him with out grand accommodations. There was a small but formal sitting area just off to the left of where his bed was set up. it also had a small work area with an

entire wall that went from ceiling to floor book shelf covered with various things to read, a huge marble work desk complete with stationary and various writing utensils.

was he a prisoner or had someone come into his family's vault and find that he was indeed alive? and if so, was he free just to leave this room and return to his family? thoughts of hope sprang into his head

as he thought upon returning to his family, they must surely be longing for him to come home and know that he is alive.

Juan made his way to the great door that led out of his room and discovered that is was locked.

He tried and tried to make the door open, thinking that maybe it was just stuck but no matter what he had done, the door would not open.

"Hello? is anyone out there? my door is stuck and i can't open it, is there anyone there?"

Silence. not one ounce of life could be detected from where he was, pulling and pulling upon the door.


End file.
